VARIOUS ONE SHOTS OF BLACK BUTLER (Character x Reader)
by NamelessDemonamong
Summary: Instructions in the second chapter. xD
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji**

**Okay! hey guys. Alright, this is a Lemon, in which is sex, and other things. If you do not enjoy this.. i advise you leave now saving your innocence. Please enjoy my story and Comment and Request!**

**You walk down the endless hall of the Phantomhive manor you have worked at for a year now. My, you thought the young earl was cute, but it maybe just the hormones of a teenager. Yes, you are 13, the same age of the young master.**

**Anyway, back to the story. You walk down the hall and you hear a loud screaming.. it was coming from the Young Masters room! you ran aimlessly down the wall to see what was happening.**

**Once you got the Young Masters room, you peeked in the crack in the door. You could feel you nose dripping with blood at the sight. Sebastian was roughly fucking your Young master, while Ciel was naked and stroking him himself, while he got pleasured by Sebastian as well. You could him moaning in delight.**

**You could feel yourself get very aroused at the sexual sight. You moved your dress out of the way and stuck your hand in your lacy (f/c) panties, and started to rub your pink folds. You shuddered in delight at the feeling and moaned quietly as you watched the boys in front of you.**

**As you were pleasuring yourself, you moaned alittle loud, causing the boys to stop and listen. Sebastian smirked and walked toward the door stark naked. You tumbled backwards onto your back and started to crawl away, but it was too late.**

**"Well what do we have here~? Such a lewd maid, watching us..", Sebastian said seductively.**

**"I see~! Shall we capture her?", Ciel Said.**

**" But-!" , you started but was cut off by Sebastian pulling you inside the room, and locking the door.**

**Ciel picked you up with unusual strength, and threw you on the bed, and pinned you.**

**" Since you were being a bad girl... Shall we punish her, Sebastian?"**

**"Indeed, Young Master", Sebastian walked over to where you and Ciel got off you.**

**Sebastian lifted you up on to you knees and commanded one and simple request**

**"Suck."**

**You hesitantly grabbed his erect cock and licked the tip, you could taste the juices if Ciel and Sebastian. This caused you to get wetter than you were before. You could here Sebastian Grunting and moaning in pleasure as you sucked him off. After a while, you could feel Ciel lift up your dress and look at your wet womanhood. You squeaked when you felt Ciel take off you (f/c) panties, and rub your clit. You moaned on Sebastian cock, and the result is having the shaft get larger. **

**" Keep Sucking, Human" Sebastian growled**

**And so you did, you moaned loudly when Ciel stuck a single digit in your womanhood, he kept pumping and pumping, making it impossible to moan.**

**You felt a knot tie in you stomach, and you yelled," Ciel~! i-im gonna-!" you felt his finger leave your body, making you uncomfortable and more aroused.**

**" Young Master, you can go first", Sebastian said, Stuffing his cock into your mouth.**

**"indeed", Ciel Positioned himself in front of your wet hole.**

**" P-please! be gentle- AH~!", You screamed/moaned, when Ciel entered you fully and started thrusting at hard as he can. You felt tears form in your eyes as you moaned. Sebastian growled from the lack of attention, grabbed your face and thrusted in your mouth, making you choke.**

**" Doesnt mean you stop with me, human", You sucked his erect member as fast as you can, you could here him moan your name.**

**Ciel, who was still fucking you relentlessly, moans and grunted, " y-your so tight, (name)~!", You could feel thats knot in your stomach again and took your mouth away from the Demon's member.**

**"C-ciel~!" you moaned his name as your came, Sebastian and Ciel came at the same time, make your body covered in Semen.**

**You lay on the bed, while you watched Ciel and Sebastian pant lightly.**

**" So (name)...Did you enjoy your punishment?" Sebastian asked.**

**"C-can we do it again?", You said weakly, smiling**

**Ciel and Sebastian was shocked at your answer and smirked at they laid down next to you, and cuddled you and fell asleep.**

**EXTENDED ENDING~**

**Meyrin, Bardroy, and Finnian sat outside the door, and had watched the whole thing. Meyrin and Bardroy had a nose bleed and Finnian sat confused.**

**" Meyrin, Bardroy, isnt that what your do during your break time?", Finnian asked innocently**

**Meyrin and Bardroy blushed and went back to work. Never speaking about what they saw, or their sexual relations after work.**

**Oh my goodness~! that was my first lemon~! I cant believe i did that xD. Well i hope you enjoy and comment and Request~!**


	2. READ IMPORTANT

**Author's note~ **

**Im going to make this into a Character x Reader thing.**

**Please review below if you have any request**

**Rule about Ocs**

1) Ill do them, Just give me information on the character and the Character you want your Oc to be paired with. Please stay below if you want a Lemon, One-shot, or Yaoi/Yuri

**Lemons and Stuff**

1) ill do a lemon or One-shot

2) I shall to Yaoi/Yuri's :3

**Rules**

1)**NO** talk of drama

2)**NO **suicide one shots

3) I **DO NOT **add other characters from other Anime's.

4) This is for Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) Only.

Disclaimer: I do not own Back Butler (Kuroshitsuji), that rightfully belongs to Yana Toboso. I Do not own your Characters, they belong to you. :3

Now Enjoy, Read, Review, and **REQUEST**


End file.
